It is common practice to employ lathes and cutting tools such as chisels to form shaped spindles such as table and chair legs, candlestick holders, balusters, lamp and flag standards, and the like. When it is desired to duplicate configurations from piece to piece, wood turning duplicators are often used in conjunction with the lathe.
While the combination of a lathe, chisel, and a wood turning duplicator accomplishes the desired job, the cost of such equipment is not insignificant. Furthermore, even when exercising considerable care in conducting such turning operations, a considerable amount of drag and chatter is frequently encountered as between the stationary cutting tool (e.g., chisel) and the rotating stock. And, in order to make use of a duplicator, rounded or cylindrical stock must be employed--it is not feasible to conduct the turning operation with stock having sharp edges, such as square stock or the like.
A desirable and worthwhile contribution to the art would be a way of reproducing in turned pieces the same configuration from piece to piece without need for such expensive equipment as lathes and duplicators and without encountering the difficulties and limitations inherent in the use of such equipment. This invention is believed to fulfill this need in an efficient and economical manner.